


Feelings!

by Castiella87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley fluff, F/M, Romantic Crowley, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella87/pseuds/Castiella87
Summary: The King of Hell would never be interested in me.....would he?





	Feelings!

This is a drabble based on a dream I had.

This is SFW, and it contains admission of feelings and a kiss.

**This can work for either a female, a male or transgender person. It is not in ‘reader’ or ‘you’ format but you may read it as such. You can change my name, 'Nat’ to your own, no matter of sex or gender, if you want to read it like that.**

SFW - (Safe for work) Suitable for under 18s, just a little bit of romance.

Crowley/OC (Hunter)

Words: 1,278

—-

 

*Well, it’s now or never* I thought to myself as Crowley talked to the Boys. We were in a diner car park next to the Impala. I was a 30 year old hunter who was tagging along with Sam and Dean for a while, they were letting me stay in my own room in the bunker to save me money on motels.

*Actually no, he won’t be interested. He’s the King of Hell for a start, probably has some gorgeous demon Queen or King warming the bed for him right now* I chickened out, trying to think of something else.

It had been a few years now that I’d known Crowley. I was indifferent to him at first but then there were those nights where he would drop in to see the Boys where we had all drinked and talked, but it had always seemed so formal when Crowley was there, maybe because he insisted on wearing suit everywhere like the world was a business meeting. I suppose in a way, for him, it was.

I zoned back into the conversation between Sam and Crowley. 

“Well, it’s up to you, Moose, take it or leave it”

Sam looked at Crowley, “We’ll let you know okay?”

“Hey I’m starving, let’s go grab a bite to eat before we go,” Dean said to the both of us.

“I just have something I would like to discuss with Nat, if it’s alright with you?” Crowley was not asking for permission but did so mockingly.

“No. Do you think for a second we’re leaving her alone with you? For you to zap who knows where to use her as a hostage? Not happening. Come on, Nat, get inside,” Dean angrily stated to Crowley.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Just 5 minutes, that’s all I need,” Crowley rolled his eyes and answered.

“I’ll be fine Dean, but thank you,” I reassured him.

“What do YOU want with HER anyway?” Sam crossed his arms.

“Well, we’ll be watching out of the window, so no funny stuff!” Dean growled, “C'mon Sam”

My pulse raised a little. What could Crowley possibly want to talk to me about? Was he proposing a deal? I couldn’t sell my soul and wasn’t about to! Did he know that I liked him? Had he picked up on that? No, he can’t have, and even if he had, he will have laughed on the spot surely? I’m not a stunningly beautiful supermodel or anything and surely a King, a demonic King of Hell at that, would only be interested in those types of people? My thoughts raced.

Crowley waited until Sam and Dean had gone into the diner, they sat at a window table and Crowley and I were under their watchful eye. They did start to chat for a bit, but they were always wary of what was going on in the car park, they had one eye on their menus and one eye on Crowley and I.

Crowley smiled. “Well now, you look particularly stressed. Is there anything on your mind, Love?”  
I looked at him, unable to meet his eye because he was so close to me and I could smell his expensive cologne on his neck. I was slightly embarrassed to be in this situation. I wondered what he wanted.

“Um, no, just hungry I guess, I wondered what you wanted me for?” I asked him.

Crowley smirked and chuckled, got even closer, and whispered in my ear. This got me all flustered. This had not gone unnoticed by Dean in the diner window seat.

**Inside the diner**

“I swear, I’ll kill him if he hurts her,” He lowered his voice to Sam so as to not alarm other diner patrons, “What’s he doing anyway?”

Sam tried to calm Dean down, “I’m sure he’s just talking shit about us to her, trying to get her to leave us, as a strategic move to split a group of hunters up. He’ll say something, scare her, she’ll come bursting in here saying she hates him, and that’s that, just let’s keep an eye on her, she’s fine,” Sam answered.

“Yeah….talking shit about us, like he did to Kevin, well, if he lays a finger on her, he’s getting the angel blade treatment” Dean growled but at a low volume. “I swear that guy thinks he’s a vamp sometimes, how close he gets to people’s necks to whisper into their ears, you’d think he was about to go for the jugular or somethin’,”

Sam chuckled at the suggestion. “Crowley, with…fangs? Give me a break Dean.”

 

**Back in the diner car park**

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as Crowley whispered into my ear.

“Love…pet….I think there is something on your mind.” He purred.

“Oh I’ve got a lot on my mind…hunts, fellow hunters, the law, how I’m going to afford my next motel, food, luckily the Boys have been looking after me for a while.” I answered. My heartbeat was still racing, my hairs still standing on end on the back of my neck.

Still whispering into my ear, he lowered his voice a few octaves, “I think SOMEBODY has something they wish to say,”

I was still too embarrassed.

“Fine, don’t tell me, then. I will ignore the fact that, with my heightened demon senses, I know your pulse is quicker, that your hair stands up on end, and that I can almost sense what you’re trying to tell me.” He purred in his signature tone, “You have quite the thing for me don’t you, Darling?”

He stepped away from my ear. This was it, now, he wouldn’t want to ever go near me again. I sighed. “Sorry Crowley, I can’t help myself, you’re suave and sophisticated, handsome….you didn’t catch my eye when I first met you but the more time I’ve spent with you, hot damn!” You bravely stated.

Crowley took in what I had just said, he already had guessed all this.

“But…I know. I’m not only a human, but I’m a hunter. You probably hate me for that. I’m not exactly supermodel material either. I must not be what you’re used to. Please, just go, I’m embarrassed enough,” I looked at the floor and sighed.

He came back over and looked at Sam and Dean, they were busy ordering their meals from the waitress. He used this brief window of opportunity to embrace me quickly and whisper in my ear, “Darling, you are beautiful, and you are gorgeous. I am deeply flattered that YOU would think of me in this way. Thank you, for showing this old demon that there IS hope for me to be loved”

He saw that the boys were still engrossed in their ordering and looking at a text that Dean had received from a fellow hunter.

“May I?” Crowley asked. I nodded.

Crowley pulled me into a kiss, and I let him. It was brief, fun and breathtaking. 

After it was over, he looked at me with his emerald eyes, a look of admiration and pride in them.

“I’ll see YOU later, my sweet,” He spoke before all-to-soon teleporting away.

I lingered in the car park for a while, smiling, unable to process what had just happened, knowing it had not been one of his tricks.

I walked into the diner, smiling, like I was a youngster back from their first date. I sat on the diner booth chair next to Sam.

Dean shook his head, “Yeah, we just saw that. Care to explain?”

Sam looked at me trying to contain his amusement.

Oh boy, where was I going to start with explaining this one?

 

(To be continued)


End file.
